


Sherlock Paper Dolls or Refrigerator Magnets (Johnlock)

by Fillyjonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics that can be printed and used to make paper dolls or refrigerator magnets (or Christmas Tree decorations or whatever you want!) of Sherlock and John and their various outfits.  As my time and interest play out, there may be more outfits or characters to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boxer Briefs are Super Attractive.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlock+Fandom).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I erased the crotchical evidence of gender, largely because my mother might drop by my house at any moment... but also in honor of the decidedly ungendered state of the real paper dolls of my childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea here is to print the Sherlock and John dolls, and then print various fashions. I stuck mine to adhesive magnet sheet (available at most craft stores and online), then cut them out to make refrigerator magnets that act like paper dolls. You could also print them out onto cardstock and make actual paper dolls. Or just use magnets to hang them on your filing cabinet or locker. Or hell, manip the images and print an infinite number of Johns and Sherlocks in various outfits and hang them up as barometers of your mood fro the day. It's all fine.
> 
> If you put John on the left, they can hold hands. If you don't want them to, that's fine as well.

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg5_zps25f82a0d.jpg.html)


	2. Our First Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Angelo's. Chasing a cab through the streets of London. Starry eyes and adrenaline hearts.

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg1_zps725fe36c.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Comments. Authors eat them up. We are all, to some degree, Sherlock, waiting for a John to say, "Brilliant!"


	3. Give My Love to Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John looks more and more like Sherlock every episode. He's all cool blue scarf and flowing coat at Appledore.

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg6_zps75503624.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that fanfic or video or comic you love so much? The one you read over and over? Have you written the author to express your appreciation? DO IT! DO IT!


	4. John, Looking Sharp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind Palace John.  
> "Though Not The Way She Treats Royalty" John.
> 
> I particularly love these shirts.

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg2_zpsbeb8275d.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give your favorite fan artist some feedback today! It's the only reward she'll get for her labors!


	5. Hanging Out in 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow days, between cases. Sherlock's blue robe is the best thing in its silky shimmeriness. ::Sigh::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you letting your favorite fan creators know how much you appreciate their time and effort? Please do it! It means the world to them.

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg1_zps08fbe841.jpg.html)


	6. Are You Wearing Any Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some miscellaneous things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading fanfic without leaving comments makes you a wicked user.*
> 
> *In the 70s, in the Boston area, a "wicked user" (pronounced "wicked YOU-sah") was the very worst insult you could hurl at another kid. Like, when I was ten or so, Gail N came into my house one day, went in the kitchen, took half a sleeve of Ritz crackers, and then went home. What a USER! She didn't even pretend to want to hang out with me!!

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg3_zpsbfd0ce3c.jpg.html)


	7. There's Not a Lot of Variety, Alas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One changes one's shirt and varies the color of one's suits slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civility requires the acknowledgment of kind acts. Have you left feedback for your favorite fan creator recently?

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/imagejpg4_zpscd5db27b.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea here is to print the Sherlock and John dolls, and then print various fashions. I stuck mine to adhesive magnet sheet (available at most craft stores and online), then cut them out to make refrigerator magnets that act like paper dolls. You could also print them out onto cardstock and make actual paper dolls. Or just use magnets to hang them on your filing cabinet or locker. Or hell, manip the images and print an infinite number of Johns and Sherlocks in various outfits and hang them up as barometers of your mood fro the day. It's all fine.
> 
> If you put John on the left, they can hold hands. If you don't want them to, that's fine as well. 
> 
> Here the creator speaks: Please leave comments on fanworks (mine and everyone else's) if you like them. Authors spend huge amounts of time on their stuff, and not hearing back on it is... well... kind of heartbreaking. But a brief note - it makes an author's day. You can do it!


End file.
